Bachelors Pt2
by SpecialHell
Summary: Accompanying piece to Bachelors Pt.1. Tony and Gibbs' last nights as free men don't go to plan.


Tony was laughing as the group walked into the bar. "Wow!" He said, arm flung over McGee's shoulder. "I can't believe you did this! No strippers, no strobe lights… You finally figured me out, didn't you?"

"Tony, everybody knows half of what you say is a cover," McGee said with a hint of pride. "All I did was figure out which half."

They were in a quiet sports bar downtown. Plasma screens were dotted all around the place, each playing a different game. There was air hockey and a pool table, which Abby and Ziva headed towards immediately. Jimmy smiled after the girls before turning to Tony. "I'll get the first round."

"Thank you," Tony called after him. He turned to McGee and smiled. "Thank you, too. This is… perfect."

"It's about to get better," McGee said, that hint of pride turning to smugness at the way Tony's eyes lit up. "This place does the best jumbo buffalo wings in DC, three kinds of sauce and their onion rings are beer battered." McGee laughed as Tony unexpectedly enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I really did pick the best best man," Tony let McGee go and they headed towards the pool table and the girls.

"So how come your frat buddies aren't coming?" Abby asked, stopping the game to look at Tony.

"Bad timing," Tony replied. "Steve's in Japan for some business thing, Chris is in the hospital with appendicitis and Jason's wife is ready to drop any day now."

"You will just have to have a one-year anniversary party," Ziva said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll be surprised you lasted that long."

Tony shot Ziva a joking glare, and the giggles from Abby and McGee were stifled by Jimmy returning with the drinks. "Should we get a table?" He asked, and everyone voiced their agreement.

(~)

Gibbs was doubled over at the table, laughing harder than he had in recent memory. Tobias was telling a story about Diane. It was one he'd heard before, but the reactions of both his father and Tony's were reducing him to tears. DiNozzo senior had some horror stories himself about the women in his life, but even he was gobsmacked in the face of Hurricane Diane, as she'd been dubbed. The story ended and slowly everyone returned to a state of equilibrium. Clearing his throat, Jackson raised his glass and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I want to propose a toast," Jackson said with a soft smile. "To Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I have no idea what he did to make you so happy, son, but I'm glad you met him, and I'm glad you finally feel comfortable letting us all in on your happiness." A chorus of 'To Tony' went up around the table, and the whole time Gibbs didn't take his eyes from Jackson's face.

"Thanks dad," Gibbs finally said. "I never meant to shut you out." They both understood the deeper meaning to those words, and Jackson tilted his head in acceptance.

"Alright," Tobias spoke up again. "I've told my worst ex-wife story. Someone else has to go."

"I think I've got one or two," Senior said with a smirk before beginning a story of hotel pool boys and destroyed Armani suits.

(~)

"I still cannot believe one of us did not figure it out," Ziva was gesticulating in accordance with the amount of alcohol in her system, and everyone was looking at her with amusement. "I understand that you and Gibbs are both very private, but Abby! Abby cannot keep a secret if her life depended on it!"

"And if you'd come out and asked me," Abby pointed, her own blood alcohol level swayed her movements. "I would have folded like a cheap suit. I'm getting good at avoiding things. Much better than lying or keeping secrets."

"Who made the first move?" Jimmy blurted out, and everyone turned to look at him. "Oh, come on! You were all thinking it!" Nobody could disagree and steadily they all turned their attention to Tony for the answer.

"This is going to sound really cheesy," Tony said rather sheepishly, "but there weren't really any moves. I was over one night for cowboy steak and a beer, and it just… happened." Everyone smiled at the romanticism of it, and Tony ducked his head a little. "Wanna hear something really embarrassing?" Naturally, everyone nodded. "The first time Gibbs and I made love, we both cried like babies."

"I totally get that," Abby said with a soft sigh. "All those years of avoiding it. Being so close to what you wanted and not getting it."

"So who is… what's the word," Ziva moved her hands once more before pointing as if she'd found the missing piece. "On top! That is the term, yes?" Jimmy and McGee very quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes, Ziva, that is the term," Tony said with a laugh. "But I'm not going to tell you that."

"Right!" Jimmy spoke a little too enthusiastically. "Let the couple have some privacy, ladies. We don't need to know all the details."

"You don't!" Abby protested. "But we do!"

"Abby," Tony said in his best Gibbs tone –which wasn't very good, even when he wasn't under the influence. "No."

"Give it a few more drinks," Abby teased. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

McGee looked reluctant as he spoke, but they all knew that look in Abby's eye. "Maybe you should just tell her," he suggested quietly. "Nothing specific, just the basics?"

Tony's jaw flexed as he internally weighed up the wrath of Gibbs vs Abby on a mission. Eventually, he huffed in defeat and bit out. "We switch." Abby and Ziva squealed with drunken delight and McGee and Jimmy shared a look that said 'I'll never get that image out of my head.' Tony called out over the girls "and that's all I'm telling you, got it?" Abby and Ziva looked appropriately reprimanded and nodded.

The night went on happily for about another half an hour. Nobody was expecting the sudden interruption. Gunshots sounded and two masked men stormed into the bar. Everyone in the bar instinctively hit the deck, except for Tony and McGee. Their first instinct was to get Abby, Ziva and Jimmy safely under the table, then they shared a worried look before turning their attentions to the robbers.

"Nobody move!" The taller of the two called out, gun held aloft. "You move, you get shot. You don't, you live. Basic cause and effect. Got it?"

"No!" McGee shouted and stood up straight. Abby gasped and looked at Tony, whose terrified gaze was shifting from her to McGee and the robbers.

"Tony!" Abby whispered urgently.

"I got it," Tony replied quietly before standing and joining McGee. "You'll have to excuse my friend," Tony said to the robber. "He's had too much to drink."

"You keep him in line," the gunman threatened.

"You listen to me," McGee said in a stern tone. "My best friend was so scared we'd disapprove of his relationship that he kept it from us for three years. He is getting married tomorrow and this bachelor party is very important for showing him that we love him no matter what, and you're ruining it!"

"That's very sweet McGoo."

"Shut up, both of you," the gunman said, pointing his gun at McGee.

"Please. You think that's the first gun I've had pointed at me? We're federal agents, moron."

"Feds?!" The other robber spoke up, stepping away from his task of bagging up the cash behind the bar.

"Yeah, NCIS," McGee clarified. "And to add to that, Tony is about to marry the scariest son of a bitch to ever walk through the doors of a federal building, so do you really want to be pointing that gun at us?"

The tall man snarled, but his friend stepped up next to him with uncertainty. "Maybe we should get outta here," he said quietly. "Armed robbery is one thing, but assaulting a federal agent has serious consequences." The tall man seemed to consider this for a moment before levelling his gun back at McGee.

"Hey, wait!" Tony put himself between the gun and McGee. "Think about this. You've got plenty of cash there, nobody's been hurt yet. Just walk away."

"He's right, Lou."

"Dammit, Barney!" The tall man yelled, turning to face his accomplice. "You told them my name!"

"Well you told 'em mine!"

McGee and Tony took the opportunity and rushed the two men. Neither was on their guard, and it wasn't difficult for the two agents to subdue them. When it seemed safe Abby ran out, closely followed by Ziva and Jimmy.

"We called dispatch," Abby supplied before either could ask. "They're sending a car straight down."

"That's great, Abby," Tony smiled, but he looked concerned when Abby began wringing her hands.

"The thing is… I told them we were here and…"

"Spit it out Abby," McGee said wearily.

"They said they were gonna notify the director."

"Crap!" Tony sighed, looking skyward. "If they tell Vance, he's gonna call Gibbs."

"It'll be ok," Abby said, rubbing Tony's arm.

"Uh, I hate to disagree," Jimmy spoke up warily. "But, you're bleeding Tony." Tony looked confused so Jimmy made a motion towards his mouth. Tony moved to touch it and winced when his fingers made contact with a split lip.

(~)

Gibbs answered his phone with the usual 'Gibbs' and nobody at the table paid attention. That was until Gibbs' expression became distressed. Ducky noticed it first, and quickly the others followed. Without a word, Gibbs hung up.

"Jethro?" Ducky inquired. "Is everything alright?"

"That was Vance," Gibbs said quietly. "The bar… Tony's bachelor party."

"Take a moment," Ducky coaxed, putting a hand on Gibbs' arm.

"Someone tried to rob the place," Gibbs eventually got out. "Vance said dispatch called him. Abby called it in but he doesn't know if everyone's ok."

"Well then let's go," Tobias stood up. Gibbs followed suit before looking down at Ducky.

"Think you can get everyone home, Duck?"

"We'll be fine, Jethro," Ducky smiled. "You go take care of things. I'll see you in the morning." Gibbs smiled softly at his old friend before heading out with Tobias at his side.

(~)

Tony didn't have time to say anything when Gibbs walked in. The older man crossed the room in a few long strides and enveloped Tony in a strong embrace. They parted slowly and Gibbs took in Tony's appearance.

"You're hurt," he said, eyes going dark.

"It's nothing," Tony brushed off the concern.

"Has anyone seen you?" Tony knew Gibbs meant the paramedics and he shook his head. "DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Leroy." Tony's tone was just as stern and it caused Gibbs to pause. Tony only used his first name when he was out of line. Taking a breath, Gibbs realised that going 'boss mode' on his fiancé the night before their wedding was a bad idea.

"You scared me," Gibbs admitted softly. "Vance called and said he didn't know anything, just that there was an armed robbery."

Tony stroked the side of Gibbs' face and gave him a reassuring smile. "We're all fine. They weren't exactly criminal masterminds, and they pissed Timmy off ruining the night he planned. They didn't stand a chance."

Gibbs only seemed a little surprised by this. "McGee?"

"Yep," Tony grinned. "He takes his best man duties very seriously."

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony, long and slow and careful. He didn't care that he could hear Abby and Ziva giggling, or that he could feel the awkward looks he was getting from many of the males in the room. Gibbs was just happy that Tony was alive and safe. The kiss came to a natural stop and Gibbs leaned his forehead against Tony's.

"You're coming home," he whispered. "Bad luck be damned."

Tony simply nodded. He took Gibbs' hand and headed for the door, stopping only to call out to his friends. "Tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late."


End file.
